offfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
"I’m asking you, what would the appeal of a video game in which it isn’t possible to die be, eh? On his path, the Batter will encounter a large number of adversaries, each one having at their disposal specific attacks and characteristics. Purify them without any distinction whatsoever to gather new items and increase your skills. Other than that, little is known concerning the spectres. They appeared progressively, spreading fear and confusion among the inhabitants." -'Mortis Ghost' The Judge An odd-appearing, cryptic cat. HP: 300 / CP: 30 No weakness/resistance. Competences: *Conniving Aneurysm *Malicious Aneurysm *Critical Aneurysm *Aneurysm Rupture *Unknown Sclerosis *Untypical Sclerosis *Purulent Sclerosis *Immediate Sclerosis Appears: *In Zone 0 (combat tutorial). *In chapter 0 Common Spectre Mysterious ectoplasmic incarrnation. HP: 10 / CP: 0 Light resistance against smoke Appears: *in the smoke mines of Damien (Zone 1) Magnolia A severed head, floating in the air. HP: 30 / CP: 10 Light weakness against meat Competence: *''Chronic Migraine'' **'Blind '''Appears: *in the smoke mines of Damien (Zone 1) January Ghoul with a dusty breath. HP: 90 / CP: 15 Light weakness against metal Competence: *''Classical Talking'' Appears: *in the smoke mines of Damien (Zone 1) Fat Spectre Ominous ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 90 / CP: 15 Light resistance against smoke Competence: *''Classical Talking'' *''ah, ah!'' Appears: *in the smoke mines of Damien (Zone 1) *in the metal farmsteads of Pentel (Zone 1) ah, ah! Word bubble that usually appears when fighting Fat Spectres HP: 10 / CP: 15 Unknown weakness/resistance (if any) Competence: *''Chronic Migraine'' **'Blind '''Appears: *when purifying Fat Spectres One-eyed Spectre Malignant ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 65 / CP: 10 Light weakness against metal Competence: *''Swing'' Appears: *in the smoke mines of Damien (Zone 1) Burnt Ailing employee of zone 1. HP: 70 / CP: 10 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Swing'' Appears: *in the post office of Shachihata (Zone 1) *around the meat fountains of Alma (Zone 1) *in the flesh maze of Alma (Zone 1) Tiburce Flying ghoul with bad intentions. HP: 45 / CP: 10 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Square Game'' **'Lowers CP '''Appears: *in the post office of Shachihata (Zone 1) *around the meat fountains of Alma (Zone 1) Troquantary Aquatic ghoul with a radiant smile. HP: 100 / CP: 10 Light weakness against plastic Competence: *''Paradise Smile'' Appears: *in the meat fountains of Alma (Zone 1) Arpagon Four-legged ghoul with a liable breath. HP: 65 / CP: 15 Light weakness against metal Competence: *''Classical Talking'' *''Swing'' Appears: *in the flesh maze of Alma (Zone 1) Dedan Royal guardian of zone 1. HP: 4000 / CP: 200 First Boss Competence: *''Hour Hand'' **'Sleep *''Minute Hand'' *''Sweep Hand'' **'Furious *''笑'' Appears: *in the office at the center of the meat fountains in Alma (Zone 1) 笑 Chinese/Japanese for laugh HP: 10 / CP: 15 Unknown weakness/resistance (if any) Appears: *when purifying Dedan Upside-down Spectre Inverted ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 120 / CP: 20 Light resistance against smoke Competence: *''Heavy Silence'' **'Mute '''Appears: *in the Great Library of Bismark (Zone 2) *in the Gomez Galleries of Bismark (Zone 2) Japhet (Valerie) Royal guardian of zone 2. HP: 1000 / CP: 80 Second boss (?) Competence: *''Alto'' **Mute Appears: *in the Great Library of Bismark (Zone 2) Gilles de Rais After all, a very mundane ghoul. HP: 130 / CP: 0 Strong resistance against Add-Ons Appears: *in the Gomez Galleries of Bismark (Zone 2) Massu Ghoul of a fulminant chakra. HP: 120 / CP: 35 Light weakness against smoke Competence: *''Heavy Silence'' **'Mute '''Appears: *in the Gomez Galleries of Bismark (Zone 2) *in the Great Library in Bismark (Zone 2) Whale Marine mammal of the order Cetacea. HP: 300 / CP: 30 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Murmur of the Flies'' **'Mute '''Appears: *in the Gomez Galleries of Bismark (Zone 2) *on the balconies of the Great Library in Bismark (Zone 2) Valzong-burnt Resident of Bismark with inappropriate manners. HP: 350 / CP: 20 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Murmur of the Flies'' **'Mute '''Appears: *in the Balloon Game Room at the park of Bismark (Zone 2) *scattered throughout the residential area of Bismark (Zone 2) *in the Great Library in Bismark (Zone 2) Porter Spectre Saturated, ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 230 / CP: 10 No weakness/resistance Competence: *separates into 8 sets of 3 smaller spectres Appears: *scattered throughout the residential area of Bismark (Zone 2) *in the Great Library in Bismark (Zone 2) Junior Spectres Minor ectoplasmic incarnations. HP: 55 / CP: 10 Light weakness against smoke Appears: *when purifying Porter Spectres *in the Great Library in Bismark (Zone 2, can appear by itself along with Valzong Burnt) Japhet Royal guardian of zone 2. HP: 6000 / CP: 250 Second Boss Competence: *''Alto'' **'Mute *''Head-Voice'' *''Soprano'' *''Tenor'' **'Poison Appears: *at the rooftop of the Great Library in Bismark (Zone 2) Blind Spectre Agressive ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 210 / CP: 25 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Forejudgement'' Appears: *in the cafeteria of Vesper (Zone 3) *in the Treatment Rooms in Area 2 of Vesper (Zone 3) *in the hallways in Area 4 of Vesper (Zone 3) Mute Spectre Misleading ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 180 / CP: 30 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Heavy Silence'' **'Mute '''Appears: *in the cafeteria of Vesper (Zone 3) *in the Treatment Rooms in Area 2 of Vesper (Zone 3) *in the hallways in Area 4 of Vesper (Zone 3) Crown of the Dead Diabolical and airborne royal headwear. HP: 130 / CP: 40 Light weakness against smoke Competence: *''Aspirating Suzerain'' **'Heal '''Appears: *in the cafeteria of Vesper (Zone 3) *in the Treatment Rooms in Area 2 of Vesper (Zone 3) *in the hallways in Area 4 of Vesper (Zone 3) Von Gacy Ghoul with an unbridled haircut. HP: 260 / CP: 30 Light resistance against metal Competence: *''Fallen Angel'' **'Palsy '''Appears: *in the Treatment Rooms in Area 2 of Vesper (Zone 3) Calvary-burnt Employee of Vesper on sugar deprivation. HP: 220 (Area 2), 300 (Area 4)/ CP: 30 Light weakness against smoke Competence: *''Inhuman Decadence'' **Furious **Poison Appears: *in the Treatment Rooms in Area 2 of Vesper (Zone 3) *in the hallways in Area 4 of Vesper (Zone 3) Note: The ones in Area 4 appear to have increased health, compared to the ones in Area 2. This health difference is not shown when Wide Angling the ones in Area 4. Critic-burnt Employee of Vesper on sugar deprivation HP: 1000 / CP: 10 (but attacks use 0 CP) Light weakness against plastic Competence: *''???'' **'H E L P' Appears: *on the tracks of the Vesper Monorail (Zone 3) Note: "???" is, in fact, a skill de-buff. This is never explicitly stated, and can only be discovered upon viewing this enemy's stats in RPGMaker. Pastel-burnt Malicious employee of Area 4. HP: ??? / CP: 900 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Inhuman Decadence'' **Furious **Poison *''Aspirating Suzerain'' **Heals Appears: *in the Music Box room in Area 4 of Vesper (Zone 3) Note: Can only be defeated by attacking the head that appears in its mouth occasionally. Enoch Royal guardian of zone 3. HP: 7000 / CP: 300 Third Boss Competence: *''Attaque double'' *''Climax'' **Attacks all members of the party. He only uses this when his HP is low. *''Dramatic Crescendo'' **'Lowers CP *''Dramatic Irony'' **Furious *''Law of Causation'' **'Poison *''Trigger Element'' Appears: *in the Area 4 factory office (Zone 3) *in the Area 4 station of the Vesper Monorail (Zone 3) Bear Carnivorous mammal with thick fur. HP: 200 / CP: 10 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Magical Amnesia'' **'Blind '''Appears: *in the first hallway of the Room (Chapter 5) Abstract Spectre Imprecise ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 170 / CP: 25 Light weakness against plastic Competence: *''Immediate Forfeiture'' **'Madness '''Appears: *in the drawn hallway of the Room (Chapter 5) Infernal Spectre Horned ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 280 / CP: 30 Light weakness against meat Competence: *''Love Game'' Appears: *in the upper hall of the Room (Chapter 3) Obese Spectre Overweight ectoplasmic incarnation. HP: 500 / CP: 60 Light weakness against smoke Competence: *''Dance of the Nails'' **'Sleep '''Appears: *in the upper hall of the Room (Chapter 3) Ballman Baseball playing supervillain. HP: 500 / CP: 500 Strong weakness against justice! Competence: *''Ball Gun'' **'zap! *''Ball Ray'' **'bang! Appears: *attacking Ballville! Oh, no! Secretary Diabolical, humanoid spirit. HP: 800 / CP: 0 Light weakness against plastic Light resistance against smoke Competence: *''Logical Value'' **'Mute **'Poison *''Natural Logarithm'' Appears: *in Zone 1 (purified) Demonical, humanoid spirit. HP: 2000 / CP: 0 Light weakness against plastic Light resistance against smoke Competence: *''Derivation'' *''Oblique Asymptote'' **'Poison '''Appears: *in Zone 2 (purified) Demonical, humanoid spirit. HP: 3500 / CP: 0 Light weakness against plastic Light resistance against smoke Competence: *''Division by zero'' **'Poison **'Sleep *''Vertical Limit'' Appears: *in Zone 3 (purified) Sugar ??? HP: 12000 / CP: 500 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Dame Blanche'' **'Madness *''Hard-bitten Caramel'' **'Palsy *''Mille-Feuilles'' **'Furious *''Parfait au Chocolat'' **'Multiple impact *''Quarte Quarts'' Appears: *in the sugar cellar of Zone 0 Dummie Delicious, sugary candy. HP: 1 / CP: 50 No weakness/resistance Competence: *''Blind Mask'' *''Empathetic Mask'' *''Loose Mask'' *''Sick Mask'' Appears: *alongside Sugar in battle Vader Eloha The Queen. HP: 4000 / CP: 1000 Fourth Boss Competence: *''Castling King'' **Furious **No dessert for you. *''Castling Queen'' **Poison **He loves you not. *''Coup du Miroir'' **There is nothing but the void after me. *''Fool’s Mate'' **You’ve been wrong since the beginning. *''Immortal Anderssen'' **Multiple impact **You don’t even know his first name. *''Scholar's Mate'' **Sleep **I am gravely disappointed. *''White Fianchetto'' **Blind **Did you fill your life with beauty? Appears: *in the Room (Chapter 1) Delta, Sigma & Ipsilon Royal add-ons. HP: 1200 / CP: 500 Competence: *''Alto Clef'' *''Diminuendo Accord'' *''Long Silence'' **Multiple impact *''Major Accord'' **Heal *''Short Silence'' *''Treble Clef'' **Heal Appears: *alongside the Queen in battle Hugo A little boy. HP: 2000 / CP: 9999 (but uses none) Competence: *''Se défend'' Appears: *in the Room (Chapter 0) The Judge (Pablo) Feline avenger. HP: 4000 / CP: 250 Final Boss Competence: *''Conniving Aneurysm'' *''Malicious Aneurysm'' *''Critical Aneurysm'' Appears: *in the Room (Chapter 0) The Batter Demented purificatory incarnation. HP: 2500 / CP: 400 Final Boss Competence: *''Run with Courage'' *''Run with Grace'' *''Run with Dementia'' *''Furious Homerun'' *''Special Homerun'' *''Magic Homerun'' Appears: *in the Room (Chapter 0) Trivia: *The Player can use the "Eye" item to inspect the Demented Batter. When doing this, the player will inspect Alpha, Omega and Epsilon, even though they never appear in the battle.